


L'arte del perculare

by Dalamarf16



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, erma meta
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Gen, Italian Language, Italian singers, Italy, M/M, MetaMoro, RPF, Sanremo, disagio, ermal meta - Freeform, fabrizio moto, italian music, non ci avete fatto niente, shipper, shipper disagiate, smettetela però di flirtare in tutti i luoghi e in tutti laghi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalamarf16/pseuds/Dalamarf16
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio si accorgono che ci sono persone che li shippano...





	L'arte del perculare

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Questa la dedico a tutti i membri disagiati del gruppo "metamoro gruppo shippers antiarresto", che condividono tutto il disagio possibile   
> E al Gruppo di sostegno shipper depressi perché semplicemente esiste.

Quando si erano iscritti a Sanremo, sapevano che, nel bene o nel male, la loro canzone avrebbe fatto parlare di loro.

Prima di conoscere Ermal ( o meglio, prima di iniziare a passare con lui intere giornate e nottate al lavoro sul pezzo), Fabrizio per lo  più ignorava i social network. 

Aveva la propria pagina, certo, ma non era poi così attivo. Si limitava alle date dei concerti e uscita degli album… insomma, quello che in altri tempi faceva il suo sito internet, ma a quanto pare oggi non basta più. Ok.

Poi aveva conosciuto Ermal, che essendo un filo più tecnologico di lui, al contrario, sui social era attivissimo, al punto da avere anche un paio di account “sotto copertura" per potersi fare liberamente i cazzi altrui.

 

Tutto era andato bene fino a quel fatidico abbraccio di Ermal al termine della canzone alla terza serata, l’esibizione successiva alla loro riammissione in gara dopo la sospensione.

Certo, più di un amico, così come Favino e Michelle, e un tot di giornalisti, gli avevano fatto notare come a quel gesto gli si fossero illuminati gli occhi, ma quell’abbraccio aveva molto di più della semplice amicizia.

Era il modo, timido e impacciato, di Ermal, di chiedergli scusa per aver dubitato di lui, della sua onestà, per tutte quelle.parole che gli aveva vomitato addosso due sere prima, in preda alla rabbia, alla frustrazione e alla paura.

 

Le scuse, almeno quelle verbali erano arrivate subito il mattino dopo, quando era entrato nella sua stanza e l’aveva trovato alla finestra a fumare, conciato come uno straccio dopo la notte priva di sonno, ma era stato in quell’abbraccio che Ermal gli aveva fatto capire che era tutto a posto.

 

Il mattino dopo, il venerdì, sceso per colazione trovò l’altro, come sempre, attaccato ai social. 

“Che dice il meraviglioso mondo di internet?” chiede sedendosi accanto a Ermal e rubandogli un morso di brioche solo per vedergli mettere un finto broncio indignato.

“La gente vuole Favino nudo”

“Che?” 

Ermal gli mostrò i vari tweet di persone più o meno giovani con gli ormoni in fibrillazione per il talentuoso attore italiano. 

Una luce peperina si accese negli occhi di Fabrizio che, come lo vide arrivare, non mancò di partire al volo con le sue non poi così innocenti provocazioni.

“State buoni voi piccioncini, che da ieri sera la gente vi vuole a trombare come conigli"

“Eh?” Fabrizio impallidì e si voltò verso Ermal, che aveva abbassato gli occhi ed era diventato rosso come un peperone. “Lo sapevi?”

“Ehm… sì. Non volevo che ti arrabbiassi. Scusa"

In risposta, ottenne un ghigno ancora più peperino di prima… 

“Che dicono?”

“Per lo più che siamo… ehm… dei cuccioli adorabili"

“Ti va di divertirti?”

Questo ottenne anche l'attenzione di Pierfrancesco. In risposta cominciò a esporre il suo piano.

 

E partirono.

Baci, sfioramenti, abbracci, pacche sulle spalle, abbracci, tanti abbraccio e gesti di affetto vari, che erano solo in parte falsi.

La verità era che Fabrizio voleva davvero a Ermal.

La sua aria gracile e il suo carattere dolce, ma così forte, come solo quelli di un sopravvissuto posso essere, avevano scatenato in lui lo stesso istinto di protezione che provava verso i propri figli. 

E ogni volta che cantava, semplicemente gli esplodeva il cuore di emozione, perchè, esattamente come lui, dava spazio alla propria anima.

In più aveva anche una di quelle voci naturalmente intonata, il che non guastava.

 

E la sera sfruttavano gli account anonimi di Ermal per infiltrarsi nei vari gruppi.

Fabrizio fino al giorno prima non sapeva dell’esistenza degli shippers, e ora gli si era aperto un mondo.

Fanfiction e gruppi facebook. 

Un sito, tal ao3, su cui ragazze e ragazzi di tutte le età pubblicavano storie che 50 Sfumature e youporn levatevi proprio.

Su quel sito, niente e nessuno veniva risparmiato, nemmeno loro.

Fabrizio lo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto forse incazzarsi, o per lo meno imbarazzarsi, ma non ce la faceva. Si divertiva troppo.

Ma non poteva dimenticare che non era solo in questo mondo di pazze furibonde. 

Non solo non era solo, ma aveva accanto a sé una persona dal passato difficile.

“Ermal… sei sicuro che a te stia bene? Voglio dire… una parola e ci fermiamo. Chiediamo anche di rimuoverle"

“No. No. Va bene” rispose l’altro sogghignando mentre leggeva una fanfiction particolarmente colorita “a dire il vero è divertente… e un po’ inquietante.”

“Inquietante?”

“Sì… alcune sembrano così reali… hanno estratto esattamente i nostri sentimenti sul palco… mi danno quasi i brividi.”

Inquietanti era la parola giusta.

 

Perché quello che era nato come un gioco, un modo per divertirsi innocentemente a discapito di povere fan scatenate, aveva decisamente smosso qualcosa dentro di lui.

Quello che pensava fosse solo istinto di protezione e amicizia, ora era qualcosa di più, che cresceva giorno dopo giorno.

 

Fabrizio ora aspettava con ansia la prossima esibizione, la prossima intervista per ritrovare quella complicità con Ermal.

Perché si era presto reso conto che non fingevano, non ne sarebbero stati minimamente capaci, non si chiamavano Pierfrancesco Favino, non erano attori.

Erano cantanti, e quelli della peggior specie, quelli che facevano musica per emozionarsi ed emozionare, più che per vendere dischi. 

Erano cantanti di quelli sinceri.

 

Per un attimo, perso in quei pensieri, non si rese conto che Ermal si era mosso, avvicinandosi a lui; non aveva percepito le sue labbra avvicinarsi alle sue fino a baciarle. 

E quasi non si rese conto di stare rispondendo come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.

 

Più tardi, steso accanto a Ermal, mentre lo stringeva a sé, un pensiero gli balenò alla mente, e scoppiò a ridere, in una di quelle risate che tolgono il fiato e fanno lacrimare gli occhi. 

“Che hai?”

E Fabrizio riuscì a rispondere solo dopo essersi calmato, ancora ansimante…

“Vuoi vedere che sono state loro a perculare noi?”


End file.
